Itachi Can't Swim?
by Blue Feather-Red Feather
Summary: Itachi is running away from team 7. Then he spotted a lake..chance to runaway heheh..BUT...! something unexpected happen! OOC, no pairing


I'm her brother, borrowing her account. If you want to send flames, send to her (smirk). Ah, English is not my mother language. So help me spell-checked it out. My sister, well, I can't rely everything on her ('WHAT!') OK, I admit she helped me with the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**

Naruto : She doesn't own me.

Blue Feather: Yay! He's right! That means I can own Sasuke, right? Right?

Naruto : Nope

Blue Feather : Huh? WHAT? WHYYYYY?

Naruto : Both Uchiha are MINE! (evil smirk)

Blue Feather : sob sob sob

Crack…OOC…

Itachi Can't Swim?

A peaceful day in Hidden Leaf Village. The birds were chirping, the squirrels were cracking nuts with their teeth (CRACK! Ah, you get it…)

Itachi was jumping from one tree to another, running away from Team 7, Kakashi, and Tsunade. Kisame weren't there.

'I wonder where the hell did he go, he's fast and just disappear from my sight! And that was just 10 seconds ago!' Itachi thinked, or panicked….

Well, being chased by three chuunin, one senior jounin, and one of the three Sannin (Who was known by her super-human-strength) sure will panic one of Akatsuki member, especially Uchiha Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi, just stop your lame-ass right there, will ya!" Naruto frustrated, well, he was just lacked of chakra and such.

/REVENGE/ the Kyuubi shouted (in Naruto's head. Naruto winced, and he got more frustrated…tsk tsk poor Naruto), full of anger. Well, Itachi always tried to chase him down, and this time Itachi failed AGAIN (which mean Kyuubi will be chased for the nth time)…Kyuubi just VERY pissed off and such.

'Damn that Kyuubi vessel…' Itachi screamed (I mean yelled) in his head.

"Itachiii, come back here and I SWEAR I'LL ROAST YOUR ASS!"

'Damn that pink fore head too…!' Itachi scr...yelled again in his head.

"Itachi…! How dare you to touch my Naruto…I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke glared fiercely.

'Foolish little brother…wait, what just he said? I thought Naruto is MINE!' Itachi almost slipped on the last tree beside the lake.

"You can't runaway in this spring day of youth!" Gai shouted with a nice guy pose (how he could still manage that? It's still a mystery…o.O)

'Huh? Since when that giant fuzzy eyebrow chasing me?' Itachi watched over his shoulder, looked surprised…I mean annoyed.

Unfortunately, the Fate didn't smile at him, like how Hyuuga Neji usually said. Itachi WAS BLINDED by Gai's SUPER SPARKLING TEETH! And he just missed to read the warning board beside the lake RIGHT when he planned to run over the lake.

'Uh, never mind…it's just a silly warning board. Piranha is nothing against ME' and so, Itachi ignored the sign, and started to throw a bunch of kunai towards them. Team 7, Kakashi, and Tsunade suddenly stopped (Gai mysteriously disappeared…maybe he continued to brush his teeth again, for the fifth time. Geez, that old geezer…)

'Hahahahahah…! They scared by a bunch of PLAIN kunai! Looks like I haven't lost my touch!' Itachi smirked while he started to run across the lake. It's a piece of cake for him, because he only needed to put an exact small amount of chakra under his feet…or at least he think so, until he found out that his feet can't float on the water for some reason.

'There's something going wrong!' Itachi felt his body a bit numb. His head started to feel dizzy. His body began to SINK!

'Well…I think I'm just too tired. I'll start swim….wait, I CAN'T SWIM!' Itachi panicked and squealed! (YES, you're right! **UCHIHA ITACHI CAN'T SWIM**! That's why he tried so hard to master this water walking technique when he was 6…heeh heeh heeh –evil laughter)

AACCCKKK! HE'S DROWNIIIIIIIIIIING!

Itachi tried his best to move his leg and put more chakra…but unfortunately (again) he still can't float!

'WTF! There's must be something wrong with the water!' Itachi thought.

Meanwhile…..

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei! Why you told us to stop chasing? He's just few steps from us!" Naruto looked more and more frustrated.

"Yeah, he must pay for molesting MY dobe!" Sasuke growled.

"…………? Looks like he can't walk on the water. That's kinda weird" Sakura commented. Kakashi just smile mysteriously, watching the Fifth launched her heel towards Itachi. Simply said, the last thing Itachi saw before black out are the bra and bottom of high heel shoes. (….poor Itachi)

The team 7 looked toward Kakashi with a questioning look.

"Well, because…" Kakashi smiled (looks like he smiled, because his visible eye arched up wards) "…it's anti-chakra water! You must swim through it! We are lucky that we finally could drive him here! Heh!"

"W-w-whatt? So He CAN'T SWIM!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"……………." Sasuke shocked, couldn't believe that his brother has THAT kind of weakness (sweatdroped)

And that's how the Legendary Uchiha Itachi was defeated….

**.:THE END:.**


End file.
